A photoresist composition is used for semiconductor microfabrication employing a lithography process.
US 2008/0166660 A1 discloses a photoresist composition comprising a resin having a structural unit derived from 2-ethyl-2-adamantyl methacrylate, a structural unit derived from 3-hydroxy-1-adamantyl methacrylate, a structural unit derived from 2-(5-oxo-4-oxatricyclo[4.2.1.03,7]nonan-2-yloxy)-2-oxoethyl methacrylate and a structural unit derived from α-methacryloyloxy-γ-butyrolactone, an acid generator comprising triphenylsulfonium 4-oxoadamantan-1-yloxycarbonyl(difluoro)methanesulfonate, quencher comprising 2,6-diisopropylaniline, and solvents.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,998,099 A discloses bis(tert-butylphenyl)iodonium cyclamate as an additive for a photoresist composition and a photoresist composition comprising bis(tert-butylphenyl)iodonium cyclamate.